


Secret Admirer

by geonoxis, lets_get_deathed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco still is a bit of a git, Family Angst, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geonoxis/pseuds/geonoxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_deathed/pseuds/lets_get_deathed
Summary: Draco simply cannot stop himself from thinking about a certain red head.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Hidden Emotions

This was unusual, very unusual indeed. 

Draco _shouldn't_ have had these feelings for a Weasley. Ron Weasley to be precise, a boy who he had been enemies with longer than he can remember. He's been feigning his emotions for some time now, but enough is enough. 

_'It's time to make your move, Draco. There's plenty of ways to do so.'_ Or so he told himself. Instead of actually planning, he paced around his dorm bombarding his head with endless possibilities of ¨What ifs¨. Finally he settled himself down and set a piece of parchment on his desk. 

¨Okay, this should be so easy. No hinting at who you are, just a secret admirer. Or… maybe hint some point later.¨ He shakes his head, taking a deep breath and picks up a quill and dips it in ink. 

《 _**Dear Ron,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. I can no longer hide how I feel. As much as I hate to admit it, I am quite smitten by you. You´re handsome and I've had my eye on you for some time. I like that you can be yourself and you don't care what others think of you. Though, I fear that you will not like me if you actually knew me, so I would hope that you would get to know me– the real me. If you're willing to give it a try, I promise you won't regret it.** _

_**Sincerely, your secret admirer,** _

_**Charming**_ 》

To make sure he wasn't found out, he ended up using an owl from the owlery and sent the owl on its way. He waited anxiously, time seemingly going by slower than usual. Unfortunately for Draco, there was no reply that night. He laid in his bed, thoughts running through his head.

What did he expect? Why would he even think that there would be a chance between him and Ron? They were practically enemies in every way. What would his parents say if they even saw him being anywhere near a Weasley? … his father especially.

Draco shudders at the thought and somehow lulls himself to sleep.

...

This was a rough morning Draco since he wasn't in the best of spirits. He ended up going to breakfast later than usual. On the way, a certain red head was spotted with the other two. His eyes were focused on Ron though. From his messy red hair, to the placement of his freckles, to his untidy clothing. Still though, he is surprised Ron of all people was a prefect like him. He nearly folded, but he kept his cool demeanor. If there was anything Draco was good at, it was putting on a good facade. After all, that was what he was always taught. 

¨… and hopefully the person isn't a weirdo. If they do send another message, it's up to you to reply.” Hermione says. She spots Draco, making a face. 

He was going to say something, but decided against it. He could at least try to hold his tongue… from time to time. Yet again...

¨Haven't you heard that you shouldn't make funny faces or they'll stay like that, Granger?¨ His lips curled into a smirk. Hermione let out a scoff, about to reply back, but Ron was already on it.

¨Sod off, Malfoy. Maybe if you weren't such a git, your face wouldn't be how it is now.¨ Ron says, before entering the hall with the other two. Even though it was an insult, which, honestly, he brought upon himself, he had a chance. 

As long as he didn't give into his urges. The entire breakfast, he kept sneaking glances at Ron, thinking of what he should write in his next letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man never thought I would start writing again. I was a drarry shipper, but then dron came and took over my entire harry potter brain rot. I don't know how many chapters I will make yet, so for now let's go down this roller coaster together. Please comment your thoughts down below !! xx


	2. First Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Draco have the first exchange of letters

Another night of thinking of words to say. Another night of staring at the empty paper on his desk. His mind began to wonder back to when he actually started to like Ron… when he started to be attracted. 

It was during a dispute on the quidditch field. It seemed as if the day had been booked for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. With both teams not wanting to practice another day, they decided to each take half of the field. All was going well and Draco wanted to see how good the Gryffindors were in practice. He always prided himself at being a good player, aside from his sore losses against Harry. His ego was sort of blown when it came to losing against him of all people. Every now and then he would sneak a peek, but then he saw Ron. For some reason, his eyes lingered. 

He scoffs softly, _‘He could never be as good as me though. I'm talented, he's just.. average at best. He must've practiced with his brothers though.’_

His eyes drifted lower, _‘Well, his uniform is quite um... fitted… I wonder if he works out after all the eating he does.’_

His cheeks began to turn red as his mind began to wonder. Actually looking at Ron, he is quite attractive. Suddenly, their eyes lock, seemingly both in a trance, neither wanting to break free. It wasn't until his captain yelled his name that he looked away. He shakes his head, his cheeks only growing redder by the second. 

_‘No no no! I_ do not _find weasley attractive, nor will I ever.’_ Or so he kept trying to tell himself the rest of the day.

...

Draco blinks, focusing on the paper once more. He lets out a huff, his cheeks stained red. 

_‘What an embarrassing moment that was…’_ he thinks to himself. Finally, he sorted his thoughts together to produce another letter to Ron.

**_《 My Dear Ron,_ **

**_I hope you have had a wonderful day, I'm sure I have. I thought about the first moment I began to be more intrigued by you― and no I will not tell you what it was. Otherwise I feel as though that would give me away. I hope my letter the other day didn't scare you, it was not my intention at all. For us to get to know each other better, how about I tell you a bit about myself. I won't give away anything that leads to me quite yet, but I do hope you will take what you can get right now._ ** **_A bit about myself is I love sweets. I've had a bit of a sweet tooth for a long time, my favourite treats are cakes. I hate licorice, though, never had the taste for it. My favorite colours are blue, silver, and black. I also hate to admit but... I do have an affinity for your house colour, red. For the future, I would love to be a clothing designer, it seems like a fun career. That is all I can think of for the moment, but I wouldn't mind answering any of your other questions._ **  
**_  
_** **_What about you? What are your favorite foods and colors? What do you aspire to be after we graduate?_**

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Charming 》_ **

Earlier that night, he had taken an owl from the owlery. Her name was Olivia and he gave her direct instructions to wait until Ron had sent a letter back. He then sent her on her merry way. He walks around his room, taking deep breaths and calming his nerves.

… 

_Tap Tap_

Ron heard a tap at his window. He raised his eyebrow, seeing as an owl had appeared. It seemed to be from the owlery, so no doubt it might have been from his secret admirer, Charming.

He opened his window, the owl dropping the letter on his desk and setting herself down beside it. Cautiously, he opened the parchment, reading it. Well, it certainly wasn't a prank. In fact, it just made Ron even more confused. Who would like him? 

It wasn't as if he considered himself unattractive or anything, it was just a first this ever happened. He considered not replying, but also had a nagging feeling that maybe he should. After much decisiveness, he finally decides to make a response.

**_〈 Dear Charming,_ **

**_To be fair, I never expected anyone to get my attention this way. It's certainly new. I don't know why you couldn't go up to me, but I'm sure you had your reasons. Kind of feels like a blind date, if that makes sense. You didn't scare me by the way, I just thought it was a one of the blokes tryna pull one over on me._ **

**_I don't have a preference in food, I could pretty much eat anything. As long as you know how to cook that is. If I had to pick I'd say anything that's chocolate related and bacon. I could never live without bacon. My favorite part of the morning is breakfast. My favorite colour has to be orange― no it's not because I'm ginger. It's my favorite quidditch team colour, Chudley Cannons. For the future, I'm not so sure. I might be an Auror. It's not like I have to worry any time soon anyway. Judging from the colours, I can only guess you aren't from Gryffindor. I'm right aren't I? It's quite cool you would be a designer. Since you fancy me, reckon you design some for me? Joking 'course._ **

**_To start off with questions, are you a boy or girl? What about me do you find attractive? Should I be worried if you end up being someone I don't particularly like? if we ever meet that is._ **

**_Ron_ **

**_p.s 'My Dear Ron'? Assuming I'm already going to be yours are you? 〉_ **

After finishing the letter, he gave it to the owl and sent her on her way. He had hoped his admirer would be able to read his writing, he wasn't all that too well on his handwriting. He waited for the next letter to come, rereading the one that was sent to him earlier. 

_‘A secret admirer… huh…’_

… 

Moments later, Draco saw the owl land on his desk. Draco is a bit taken aback from getting a reply. He shakes his hands, ¨This is it Draco, no wussing out, _this is the real deal_.¨

Hesitantly, he opens the letter and reads it to himself, his heart beating fast from excitement and his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Ron Weasley replied back, albeit somewhat messy handwriting, but a reply no less. He shakes his head, _'No Draco, stop it.'_

 _'You are not that smitten by a single man. Calm down… but he replied!'_ He couldn't help but crack a smile while also trying not to. It was a force of habit, it felt as if he was going to get in trouble if he showed too much emotion and he often did hide behind a facade. He read the letter once more before starting his reply.

**_《 My Dear Ron,_ **

**_I didn't expect a reply so soon, I'm quite baffled honestly. I am a boy, I don't know what part of 'Charming' would make it seem like I was a girl. I find you attractive because, and don't make fun of me, I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. It wasn't the first time I saw you, but I just had a really good look at you and I was sort of mesmerized. I like your freckles, the way your hair just looks so soft and I want to touch it. You might be a bit hotheaded, but I find that attractive even. The reason I'm scared to even meet with you is because A. I don't even know if you like men and B. You might not even like me. But those are just worries for another time, we should focus on getting to know each other better._ **

**_I can't cook well, but I am learning. I do have a knack for baking. Had to learn in secret from my parents though. Perhaps I'll make a cake for you one day? As well as a design of robes? No offense, but your fashion sense is well… lacking. I sort of figured breakfast would be your favorite time of the day. Either that or dinner. I do have a view of you eating to your heart's content. True enough, I am not a Gryffindor. I won't tell you what house I'm from. You’ll have to figure that out yourself._ **

**_Anything else you'd like to know, Ronnie?_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Charming_ **

**_p.s Who knows? If you aren't too careful you might fall for me sooner than you think. xx 》_ **

With that finished, he sent the owl on her way. While he waited, he set out some treats for her return and studied Ron's letter once more with a smile on his face.

…

Ron laid on his four poster bed, his mind trying to figure out who it could possibly be. He had to admit, he was curious about who this mystery person was, and hoped it wasn’t a prank. Just then, the familiar tapping on the window of an owl woke him from his daydream. He opened the window to let the owl in, and it pecked at his fingers to get his letter.

Ron hurried in opening the letter and scanned through it as fast as he could read. ' _A boy eh? This’ll be interesting,'_ thought Ron as he read through it. The boy in the letter seemed smart and sarcastic, and Ron hated to admit it but he wasn’t that opposed to the idea of keeping up this penmanship with the other boy known only as ‘Charming.’ 

He certainly was, to Ron, charming enough. The way Charming described him, the fact that someone looked at him and thought even his less attractive parts were still amazing was enough to make blush spread to every freckle and the tips of his ears. 

_'Stop it Ron you don’t even know him!'_ He told himself, but he couldn’t fool his heart, or the smile on his face. He really wanted to get to know this boy better, and decided to write back.

**_〈 Dear “Charming,”_ **

**_You sure know how to make someone blush. I may not be a good cook, but I can bet I’m better than you. 〉_ **

****

Ron paused for a moment to think, what’s a little flirting ever hurt anyone?

**_〈_ _A secret baker, eh? Maybe you should start addressing yourself as that, since it’s hard to call you Charming based on two letters alone. And I’d never say no to a free cake, unless you put something in it of course, then I’d have to decline. Maybe you can show me how to bake someday. I know my fashion sense is horrendous, but it’s not always intentional. So cut me some slack. Write me tomorrow and I might respond, you sound interesting Charming._ **

**_Ron_ **

**_p.s_ ** **_I can tell that this ‘My Dear Ron’ thing is a trend, it doesn’t bother me too much. 〉_ **

Ron gave the owl a little bit of food for her service and gave her the letter. He sent her off hoping that his secret admirer was truly his alone, a secret to keep all to himself for once. He dozed off that night to a dream of a boy playing with his hair with a small smile, not that he would recall it the next day. 

…

The owl landed on his desk, dropping the letter right beside him and making her way to gorge on the treats on his desk. Draco opens it, reading it with a smile on his face. He felt a wave of butterflies hit his stomach as he reread it over and over again. 

_'He wants me to write tomorrow…'_

Even if he couldn't directly come up to Ron, a thought popped into his head. Perhaps at some point he would shower his soon to be sweetheart with gifts. He folded the letters neatly and placed them in his journal for safekeeping. 

He flops onto his bed, his mind full of Ron and thinking back to the letter he received. He lets out a happy sigh, enveloping himself under his covers. 

_'A sure sign of fate… he even flirted back.'_ he rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _'I still can't believe I'm smitten by a Weasley of all people…'_ He chuckles softly to himself, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, back at it again with a new chapter. Towards the last part, where Ron replies a second time, my friend started co writing with me. Everyone say hi to Spence ヽ(*´∀｀)


	3. First Dispute

The next morning, Draco went down to the Great Hall to get breakfast like everyone else, and couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on Ron. He really did have the perfect view of him, talking and laughing with his friends Hermione and Harry. The way Ron’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, lighting up his face, he almost wanted to walk up to him and kiss him in front of everyone. Draco shook himself from such thoughts, blushing slightly at such a bold thought, he leaned in to finish his breakfast. He stole glances at Ron the rest of the Morning and couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about.

…

Ron, Hermione, and Harry rushed down to breakfast the next morning and Ron gave them a quick run through of what had happened. “You think it might be a joke?” Asked Hermione, she looked at the letters with the other two while eating breakfast.

“I don’t think so,” said Ron, “If so it’s a pretty weird prank to play.” Ron said as he scarfed down his breakfast. He stacked piece after piece of bacon onto his plate and looked around at any potential ideas as to who it might be, and his eyes landed on Draco, who was staring at him quite intently. Ron turned over to Harry as he nudged him. “What if it was Draco?” Said Harry, now that was funny. Ron laughed at that and glanced back at the slytherin boy who was now staring intently at his breakfast and turned to Harry. “If it was Draco I’d know at once that it was a joke. And probably give him a good beating if he knows what’s good for him.”

Hermione pipes into their conversation, “If you want to be serious about this Ron, then think about classmates. They're most likely prime suspects.” That made the most sense, but the question was who? He knew it wouldn’t be anyone in gryffindor, so he could mark out any immediate friends; that left the other 3 houses. Ron’s head began to hurt at trying to think of who it might possibly be so he decided to just focus on the enormous pile of bacon and eggs in front of him. Without much to go on, their conversation drifted from the secret admirer and onto other topics.

…

One of Draco’s favorite classes, Potions. Of course he knew that Ron hates this class, with Snape constantly at his and the other’s throats and all. Draco, however, loved the view he had of Ron. Not too far, nor too close, but enough to admire the gryffindor from afar. Besides, Snape favored him more than any other student so he could get a away with not paying attention as much.

Draco sat at his seat, near Goyle and Crabbe. They idly chatted among themselves until class started. Although they were talking, he kept glancing at the door. He must’ve been doing it too much because the other two seemed to have noticed. “Say Draco… Why’d you keep looking at the door?” Asked Goyle.

“Oh, I’m just-” he stopped himself mid sentence, almost revealing his secret. He clears his throat, looking back at them, “Um… No reason.” He didn’t expand any further and decided to change the topic. As always, Hermione enters first and the other two seem to stumble at the last minute. His eyes drifted to Ron yet again, and then down at his journal that contained his letters.

He must have been day dreaming because he didn’t hear Snape talk about a project. People were already pairing up, until it left him with none other than Granger. She made her way to him, begrudgingly, “Malfoy.”

He looks up at her, raising an eyebrow, “What do you want, Granger?”

“Were you not paying attention? We’re paired up for a project.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Since tomorrow is the weekend, we’ll start after breakfast.” She then left, leaving a confused Draco at his seat. This was certainly a change of events.

...

That evening, Draco returned to his dorm and grabbed his nearest quill and parchment. He thought of what he might say to Ron, but thought he’d just write to him to feel better.

****_《_** My Dear Ron,**

**I saw you during breakfast today, I guess you weren’t lying when you said you loved bacon. Since you enjoy food, I was thinking of giving you a taste of my secret world famous cake. How was your day today, my dear? Anything interesting happening to the Ever-So-Endearing Ron Weasley today? I want to know even more about you, what books you like to read, what sort of music you like, what makes you upset or frustrated, I hope to be at least some small part of your thoughts.**

**Forever yours,**

**Charming ** _》_****

With that finished, once again he relied on the school owl to deliver his letter.

…

Just as before, there was a tap on his window. He opened it, letting the owl in and taking the letter. Ron was looking forward to these nightly letters from his secret admirer. He had to admit, it felt nice to be liked by someone, even if you didn’t know who they were. Ron read through the letter twice before he even thought about writing a reply. _‘Forever yours? This guy is getting awfully bold.’_ Thought Ron, but decided against putting it in the letter for now. He sat at his desk and thought for a moment before writing:

****_〈_** _Dear Charming,_**

**_Watching me eat AND giving me your world famous cake? It’s not poisonous is it? Reckon I’d find you quicker if I knew which angle you were staring. My day was okay, nothing to complain about. Although, Snape gave us a project. Hermione ended up paired with that twat Malfoy._ **

**_I'm not too keen on books, not my thing. Although music, Hermione showed me some muggle ones. Harry was raised in the muggle world, but the only thing his relatives play are very old, “pure shit music” according to him. I kind of took a liking to the genre rap more than anything, I'll definitely have to show you some, but only when we meet so I could show off my cool dance moves. Only joking of course, I’m not one for dancing much. How about you? Do you like dancing? What kind of music do you like? What books do you read? You strike me for a poet._ **

**_Ron **〉**_ **

Ron folded the letter and handed it to the owl, where it flew off into the night to deliver it to an oh so anxious boy.

…

Draco eagerly took the letter from the owl, reading it. He started to read the letter, pausing when he saw his name. His chest felt a bit heavy. Of course Ron had a right to feel disdain for him since he hasn’t been the nicest in person, but it still stung. He read the rest and stared at it for a few moments. Would it be weird if he ended up defending himself? It shouldn’t lead to any clues or anything… right?

He took a deep breath, shaking his head and began writing a reply back.

_**《 My Dear Ron,**_

_**I wouldn’t think of any reason to poison you, unless you’ve deserved it. Like trying to figure out my sight of you. Joking of course, but I’ll let you know when you least expect it. My day was fine, it was honestly boring when I can’t watch you fall asleep during class. Do you sleep late or do you end up so bored that you have nothing else to do but sleep?** _

_**Like you, I can’t really dance. My mother always tried to send me to Ballroom dance classes when I was younger, it was something I never had a knack for. As for music, my mother does have a muggle musician she listens to, I’ve forgotten who she was, but her music does sound nice. I can’t think of anything else noteworthy though. True enough, I am a poet. I’ll show you some, on the condition that you can find out the house I’m in. I’ll especially show the one I made for you.** _

**_sincerely,_ **

_**Charming** _

_**p.s I don’t know how I should bring this up, but is Malfoy really that bad? For all we know it could be a persona.** _ **_》_ **

He let out a short breath, feeling a bit nervous about how he ended the letter, but went ahead and sent it anyway.

…

The owl landed on his desk, and he eagerly took the letter. Before reading, he gave the owl a treat, a smile plastered on his face. He let out a soft laugh, wondering how Charming’s Parents were like. There was a chance Charming already knew about his, or at the very least his siblings. When he got to the end his face turned sour. Surely Charming _knew_ about Malfoy. The kid was sort of infamous for being a brat and always trying to upstage Harry. He scratches the back of his head letting out a sigh.

_‘Maybe I’ll just give him the benefit of the doubt,’_ he thinks before starting on his reply.

****_〈_** _Dear Charming,_**

**_I wouldn’t want to end the letter on a sour note, but I could only tell you a number of things Malfoy has done to me and my friends. He just isn’t a good guy, real asshole and spoiled rotten. That’s how he’s always been, nothing more nothing less._ **

**_Moving on, I sleep in class just because sometimes I’d have to stay up with Harry to do our work because Hermione doesn’t give us answers. We always have to bug her to help us, sometimes it works. You seem like you keep on top of your studies though, big brain and all. I know my handsome sleeping face keeps you distracted, but I hope you’re not falling behind._ **

**_Guessing from what you’ve said about your family so far, you’re an only child? Must be boring not to have a lot of ruckus going on. I'm assuming being an only child has its perks? No hand me downs or arguing over something stupid. Are you close with your parents?_ **

**_I could tell you were a poet, you definitely have a way with words. I’m dying to hear a poem you made for me, then I can tease you for it. I sort of have guess in mind, but I won't say until I'm sure. Besides, how do I know you’ll say if I’m right? Spose you’d send the poem right away?_ **

**_Ron **〉**_**

Ron still felt a little put-off about his admirer asking about Draco, but he shook it off and sent the owl on it’s way.

…

Draco was nervous. The waiting felt like it had turned from minutes into hours. He wondered if he had made a mistake in trying to defend himself under the guise of Charming. When the Owl landed on his desk, he nervously reached for the letter.

Taking a deep breath, he began to read. Of course, the pit of his stomach only grew heavier. He knew he wasn't the best, far from it actually, but he was trying now. He shakes his head softly, ‘He doesn't know it's you, maybe try to put in a good word for yourself. You’ve come a long way from who you used to be. You’re better.’ he kept repeating to himself.

He read the rest, letting out a small sigh. How lucky it is Ron was bliss to who his admirer was. It took a moment to collect his thoughts, but he started on his reply.

**《 _My Dear Ron,_ **

**_I know Draco isn’t the best, but people grow and change. Again, I say, it could all be a persona. You know how his father is, it’s probably just a son wanting to make his father proud. I'm sure many people with parental issues could feel the same. 》_**

Draco paused, he thought it would be best to drop the issue about himself with Ron and continue on with the rest of the letter.

**《 _I can’t say watching you isn't distracting, but I know how to multitask. Perhaps I should wake you from your sleep with a kiss? Maybe you'll get your work done and stop bothering you friend._**

**_Although it is fun to have my own time, I wouldn't say it’s that fun. It gets boring, sort of makes me wish to have someone around other than the elves to keep me company. Unfortunately though, I wouldn't say I'm very close to my parents. My mother definitely is the more lenient parent, My father mostly works. Somehow he hasn't worked himself to death. I would think it's more fun to have siblings like you? Never a dull moment, especially with what the twins get up to. I quite enjoy their shenanigans._ **

**_Thank you for the compliment, it's definitely not because I've immersed myself in books since I was young. If you do get my house right, I promise I'll send it straight to you with no edits. I feel as though I’d never hear the end of it._ **

**_Charming 》_ **

Draco´s cheeks burned at the thought of kissing Ron. He could only begin to imagine what kissing the boy of his dreams would feel like. He shook himself from his daydream and looked over his note once more. Fortunately, his handwriting didn't have any noticeable shakiness to it. Although he was happy to get a reply, he still was nervous on how Ron would respond. He knew the red-head had a temper. He did a quick scan over the letter before sending the owl off.

…

_‘Charming’s sure takin’ his sweet time in writing back,’_ thought Ron. Not too long after, the owl dropped the letter on his desk. He only hoped that Charming would drop the whole Malfoy thing, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. He must be a hufflepuff if he's willing to give the benefit of the doubt to an absolute git like Malfoy. As much as he wanted to respond to the rest of the letter, the first part kept bugging him.

He scratches his head, was Charming… defending Malfoy? Did Charming know Draco? He stared at his empty paper, unsure of how to word his thoughts. He ended up wasting more paper than he should've until he finally came up with one.

****_〈_** _Dear Charming,_ **

**_Honestly it seems like you're defending him. Even if, hypothetically, you were right, he's still a cunt. He insulted me as soon as he saw me the first year we got here, he called Hermione a mudblood multiple times, and even heckled us unprovoked. He's also a Slytherin, the house that’s known for being an evil breeding ground. No offense, but the guy’s a Menace. Persona or Not, he made choices to be a twat._ **

**_Ron **〉**_**

Ron had only hoped he hadn't come off too rude.

…

This was just as nerve wracking as the previous reply. He set out treats for the bird upon its return. He nervously tapped his nails on the desk until his feathered friend landed on his desk. He picked up the letter, slightly gnawing at his lip when he read it.  
He couldn't deny his past actions. He couldn't even try to excuse why he did it. He knew he was a horrible person back then and how much he hurt the trio. He felt a tear slid down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.

**《 _Ron,_ **

**_I know you mean no offense, but you shouldn't call Slytherins a breeding ground for evil. And Draco wasn't the best back then, I know, but please understand this. Slytherins only have each other. They're the opposite of Gryffindors who are the golden children of the houses. You wonder why they're so secluded? It's because of how people view us like you view them. Most of them are just scared out of their minds with expectations from their families to become just like them. To enter a forced marriage, to continue the bloodline… To become death eaters. We They don't have a choice in the matter, and Draco Malfoy is one of those who don't have a choice. They rely on each other because they are all they have. I can't excuse the actions Draco has done to you and your friends, or to many others, but behind every action there is a reason. Even if it isn't a good one._ **

**_Charming 》_**

He scratched out the words where he slipped up and hoped Ron wouldn't notice. It would've been a dead give away to his house too. It took him a moment to gather courage to actually send the letter.

...

Ron took the letter from the owl, his hand getting pecked at a bit. He lets out a huff, opening the letter, expecting Charming wanting to move on from the topic of Draco Malfoy. As he read, he felt his face get a bit heated. Maybe charming was… a slytherin? That would make sense why he’s defending both Malfoy and Slytherins. Plus, he seemed a little too immersed in what’s going on with them. Perhaps he had a friend from there.

There was also a shift in tone. Charming just put his name, not even a ‘My Dear’ or ‘Sincerely’. He almost wanted to feel hurt by the other boys' change in tone. He knew he should've admitted he was a bit in the wrong, but he didn't. His pride wouldn't let him. Instead he sent the owl back with nothing.

He shuts his windows and falls straight on his bed. His head was only full of what Charming wrote. With a groan of frustration, he covers his face with his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a lil minute since we uploaded, but you know motivation had dropped for just a split second along with our personal schedules. We're gonna try doing a upload schedule for every two weeks, but no promises. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading !!


End file.
